Wash Time For Chimera
Back to 2010 Logs Chimera Slipstream Skystalker Goa Robustus Chimera had been exceptionally feisty this cycle, snarling at anyone who dared enter her cell, or even look in. Luckily for her the length of her chains had been increased, giving her limited walking space, though the restraint material had been increased to ensure she wouldn't chew through them. The femme was currently in her beast mode, all four limbs shackled as she sits loomingly in one of the dark corners of the room, a half empty energon cube nestled protectively between her large paws while several other empty ones lay scattered about. Slipstream had to get away from the crowds awhile. So coming here on the way to the pits would be a normal walk for her. She wouldn't stop in the prison itself except that snarling. Well that just garners her attention. She nods to the guards on duty, "Good cycle. Missed a interesting surprise in the Grease Pits." she notes to them both. The two mechs look annoyed, "Sure, rub it in." one grumps. Skystalker mutters as he walks into the prison area from the ventilation fans, "This is an all time low, delivery service for a warrior of my caliber. They'll be sorry. One day when I rule the empire." he gruffs as he gives the guards a dirty look. The intern can't say or do anything because of his high rank. He moves towards the cell and peers into it, "What the slag are you?" he takes out his heavy rifle and loads some particularly large energon bolts into it, "What a waste of resources. Back in Dravemn-5.. we'd simply eviscerate our enemies.. no need for prisoners." he pulls out a fresh energon cube from a compartment in his chest, "Hey.. you in there, I bet you don't even need this ew one since you still have a little energon in there, huh?" he tosses the cube in his hand and smiles. Then he tosses the energon cube into the cell and watches as it rolls towards Chimera. The familiar voice of Slipstream catches Chimera's attention, though not enough to lift her head from her meal. However, Skystalker's direct addressing makes the shadowed femme's jade optics peer up as a cube is tossed into the cell. The drive to feed forces Chimera from the darkness, her large yet sleek form bounding from the cell corner to quickly pounce upon the cube. Silicon lips curl back menacingly at Skystalker as she stands over the food, a vicious snarl pouring over those sharp teeth. Slipstream glances up at the mech that just came over and totally ignored her. She frowns a bit. "Good cycle, sir." she offers in a neutral tone, doing her best not to allow her annoyance get the better of her. Wings flex a bit and wonders how Chimera is going to handle the crass mech. this over the link with the grounder. She decides to give herself a bit of distance from Skystalker while the guards move off to the side to allow the higher ranked mech his moment of chat with the prisoner. Goa's apparently been doing his homework. He becomes quiet after that, but the occasional click or echo of activity on Slipstream's link hints that he's wrapping up the cleanup in the grease pits to make his way over here -- more out of fear for those /around/ Chimera than anything else. Slipstream cocks her head a bit at that question, she replies simply. She certainly wouldn't put that past Goa. Skystalker looks over at Slipstream and blinks, "Why are you just hiding out here? So what did this one do to get in here?" he peers into the cell when the cube is claimed, "Looks like you aren't too happy, are you big fella?" is he taunting the creature or is this way of showing compassion? "I'm not a fella, thank you very much." A feminine voice suddenly comes from the beast. Lion-like body begins to shift and stand upon back legs as Chimera transformed into her robot mode, which you could say wasn't hard on the optics. "Thanks for the snack though, cutie." She tosses the cube a few times in her hand before taking a long drink of it, though a collar-looking thing around her neck limited how far she could tilt her head. "And I see Goa's femme out there. How is the grounder, hun? Still backstabbing?" There's a clear tone of bitterness in her voice as she says that. Slipstream notes to Skystalker, "I wasn't hiding, sir, was on my way elsewhere. Respectfully, sir, the report was clear on how /she/ got here. Eventually Lord Megatron himself will come speak with her, try to convince her to join our army." a frown toward Chimera at her taunt, "I should have finished you off when I had the chance makada." she snarls. Then turns to head out, only so much she's willing to put up with and today it’s very little. Skystalker narrows his optics and then they widen when Chimera transforms, "Holy.. yeah, sorry about the fella crack.. I've been in space for far too long." he then gestures, "Come here a little closer, I want to check out your restraints.. what did you do to get in here anyways?" he pauses, "It’s pretty rare that Megatron would issue out brig orders.. you must have been a bad kitty." he smirks. He looks over at Slipstream and nods, "Very good." then his attention goes to Goa, "Oh lord.. here we go." he mutters. When Goa comes around the corner, his grim stare is initially locked on Slipstream. Then he acknowledges Skystalker with the slightest upturn of a smirk. His audial antennae are alert. "I heard that." He keeps his distance, leaning against the wall, a terse nod to the door guard that notices him. Just watching. Chimera's chains are let out far enough from their exit holes so that she's able to reach the cell door, though a button press at any time outside the cell would be able to winch her closer to the wall. "Mmm, well of course I've been bad. It's my nature." Her silky voice coos as clawed fingers wrap around the bars of the door, a lulling purr now heard in her throat. "Just ask Goa. He's seen it firsthand." Teasing smile highlights her face as a hand lets go of a bar, slowly attempting to reach out and touch Sky's cheek. Slipstream is already out of here so... carry on. Skystalker really shows no signs of fear or any sort of emotion except maybe a little interest. He allows her claw to touch his cheek, since well.. he still has his particle beam rifle in hand, "Those are interesting restraining bonds you have there.. they really go well with the color of your optics." he says before turning to Goa, "Tell me what you know of her." then he adds to Chimera, "They call me Skystalker." he gestures to the guards, "It's okay.. I can deal with this myself." Goa's expression hardens and his optics narrow, hinting at anger for a moment, then he returns to a more committed smirk. "She's a mech-eater." He shifts off his shoulder and stands upright, but does not approach his superior. It would appear something is particularly off-putting to the foot soldier about this prisoner. "Ripped my armor up and kneed my groin plate in, and jumped the prison a couple decacycles back." Hopefully an explanation of her exploits would disenthuse Skystalker from doing anything ... as stupid as Goa did. "Unless there's something else you need to know, sir, I'll be going." He glances down the corridor Slipstream went. Femme was fast. Chimera was a little surprised Skystalker let her touch him, though she'd act a little hesitant to claw his face like she'd planned to do on account of the drawn weapon. Instead the femme pulls her hand back in, tail flicking idly behind her as she peeks out to see Goa. "Aw, c'mon now, don't leave Goa. ...We still need to talk." Optics narrow slightly with those words, wanting a proper conversation with the grounder. Optics shift back to Sky a moment, lips curling lightly in a smile, "You'll stay, won't you?" Robustus walks down to the prison after a long shift at the Grease Pits. The sight of the guards standing there watching over Goa and.. Skystalker... hmm well that's just plain interesting. "Good cycle." he offers in a pleasant enough tone. "Goa, make sure you and Slipstream come by the med bay for some repairs after that last battle hm?" Then he peers at Skystalker, "Sir, you are overdue for a thorough medical checkup. I'd like to see you in med bay as soon as possible." Then a little smile to Chimera, "Do you require anything?" Skystalker watches silently as the claw is withdrawn. Then his mouth curls up into a smile, "You're a mech-eater huh? Though, mangling Goa only wins you favor points in my laser core." he keeps his rifle at the ready, "I admit you do peek my interest.. I shall stay." he comments though he won't be letting his guard down not after his last experience with a femme, "No soldier, you are dismissed." he peers into the cell, "What is your name?" he ponders the situation, "So you're not a Decepticon.. you just act like one." he smirks, "Interesting." then he adds again, "Yes Goa you may pursue your femme." Robustus walks down to the prison after a long shift at the Grease Pits. The sight of the guards standing there watching over Goa and.. Skystalker... hmm well that's just plain interesting. "Good cycle." he offers in a pleasant enough tone. "Goa, make sure you and Slipstream come by the med bay for some repairs after that last battle hm?" Then he peers at Skystalker, "Sir, you are overdue for a thorough medical checkup. I'd like to see you in med bay as soon as possible." Then a little smile to Chimera, "Do you require anything?" Skystalker watches silently as the claw is withdrawn. Then his mouth curls up into a smile, "You're a mech-eater huh? Though, mangling Goa only wins you favor points in my laser core." he keeps his rifle at the ready, "I admit you do peek my interest.. I shall stay." he comments though he won't be letting his guard down not after his last experience with a femme, "No soldier, you are dismissed." he peers into the cell, "What is your name?" he ponders the situation, "So you're not a Decepticon.. you just act like one." he smirks, "Interesting." then he adds again, "Yes Goa you may pursue your femme." Slipstream has left. Goa turns his helmet down slightly. More respectfully than he would've, perhaps, last time he'd run into Skystalker -- So much for the theory of scaring him off, though. "I'm sure we do, Chimera." His responding tone is completely neutral, and he's already turning around -- practically bumping right into Robustus. "Oh ... hey." He tilts one antenna. "I'll pass it on, but all that energon wasn't mine, really." With a nod, he wheels -- hastily -- away. Chimera smirks at Skystalker, "I've been called that, yes. You mechs seem to be so much more.. tasty than the femmes or critters." Silicon tongue runs over her lips hungrily at the thought of food, though quickly brings herself back once Goa leaves, making her frown lightly. At least, of course, until Robustus shows up, the femme's ears perking up, "Heya, doc. Hm.. I could use a wash, now that I think about it. These cells aren't the cleanest." Chimera shrugs, though raises a brow slightly at Sky's question of her name. "The name's Chimera, sweetness. And no, I'm not a Con, though your leader sure wants me to be." Robustus hrms softly at that from Goa, then watches the fellow grounder take off. A little patient sigh escapes the medic. He looks toward the two guards, "I've been instructed to have the prisoner taken to the showers for a proper cleaning. She is to be presentable when she meets our Emperor." he states. A little smile as Chimera asks for one as well. "Are you a neural net reader?" he asks with a humored tone. A glance toward Skystalker, "Sir, are you wanting to assure of her delivery to the showers and back here?" is inquired. Skystalker grabs onto the cell bars and peers at Chimera, "I think I'd like for you to be a Decepticon as well, we can offer many things.. such as energon, tasty Autobots to munch on, and perhaps my companionship if it is desired." he smiles then looks over to Robustus and the guards, "Yes, I will make sure she gets to the showers and gets properly washed and cleaned even if I must do it myself." he takes a step back from the door and pulls out his second rifle, a heavy rapid fire plasma bolt discharger which pairs the particle beam rifle that he’s currently holding. He awaits the doors to be opened, "I assume you have restraining leashes to take her." he tells the guards though he is interested to see just how deadly she is in action. The guards are quick to reply, "Non-energy restraints only sir as she escaped from energy restraints before." Chimera doesn't exactly say anything to Sky's offer of.. companionship, though she does force a smile before remarking, "Don't you worry, I can wash myself, thanks." Luckily for everyone she was cooperative this time around, allowing the two guards to unchain her from the wall and restrain her again in a leash-like system to keep them out of her reach. "You coming too, doc?" Chimera smirks at Robustus, flicking her tail playfully despite the many bindings on her. But she wouldn't be able to get out of them this time around if they were energy or not, the energy-nullifying band around her neck making sure she couldn't use her electric powers. Robustus cocks his head a bit at Skystalker. Not liking the sound of a mech he barely knows saying such things to Chimera. This bodes ill and if she's to trust them at all.. someone will have to speak up. "Respectfully sir, the femme should have the automated shower implements work on her so she doesn't feel like a mech is being inappropriate with her." his tone is respectful, though kept carefully neutral. "Chimera I trust you can be escorted with a more gentle hand?" he inquires, offering one of his toward her, "Of course I am coming, someone has to look after your welfare." Skystalker moves into position behind Chimera and the two guards . He looks to Robustus, "Yes of course she may wash herself. A superior warrior such as myself would not stoop to such meanial labors. " he smirks and keeps a careful optic on Chimera's action and the collar around her neck seems of particular interest. He shakes his head since he would just as soon reduce her to pile of slag than go through his experience with Firestorm, though she did at least have her moments of amusement. He sighs, "I'm beginning to wonder if all this precaution is even warranted. His sensors finally detecting the collars effects on the femme, "Hrmph.. interesting." he mutters with a smile to himself. Chimera smiles at Robustus's offer, sticking out a looped arm for him to grab, "Of course. Now let's go get clean, boys." Her voice has a playful hint to it as she moves off with them, Robustus at her side while the other three were at the back. And let's just say Skystalker and the guards had the best view, Chimera's curved hips moving in a pendulum motion in time with heeled steps, her long tail idly swaying from side to side. Robustus peers a bit at Skystalker at his comment. "You question the Emperor's reasoning, sir?" is inquired. The barest smirk gracing the medics lips for a brief moment before he loses it for a more neutral line. "She escaped once. All due precautions were deemed necessary." is explained, stepping aside as the guards guide Chimera out of the cell. He is quick to step close to her side though, taking that elbow gently in his hand. Gaze held straight ahead as they walk the short distance to the prison wash racks. He releases her elbow to step up to the panel and taps in a program for the automation to take place. Meanwhile the guards make sure her chains are secured so she cannot escape as she is showered. "Enjoy it." he whispers to the femme, then steps out of the stall. Robustus stands nearby, more watching the other mechs to make sure Chimera is not disrupted than anything else. Skystalker shoulders his rifle with amusement since the swaying of the femme's hips did very little for as him he's still emotionally scarred by Firestorm’s callous mistreating of his affections." he moves to stand by the door He still has both weapons at the ready and is attempting to get a missile lock on her. He watches with amusement as the guards proceed to unstrap Chimera, "Should I stay in here while the shower programs is running or is this room completely sealed and locked for tight security?" he calls out to Robustus from the washing chamber. He looks up and all around for any weak points or escape hatches. His attention is drawn to the air vents that lead to the air ducts. Then his attention returns to Chimera, "Why are you resisting our attempts to recruit you? There are many benefits to being a Decepticon warrior. Cuz once we rule the universe. it is better to be by our side than under out foot." Robustus replies, "I am but a civilian in your army, sir. It is not my place to tell you what to do." Chimera gladly steps into the shower stall as the cleaning program starts up, a multitude of panels lifting around her as a low-humming vibration is emitted onto her body to loosen and particles in or on her armor. The feeling made her shudder softly, not used to an advanced washer like this. She'd usually just take a dip in the mercury river. Skystalker's question catches Chimera's attention, making her glance to the mech, "I have my reasons, my own prerogatives." Robustus turns his gaze momentarily toward the sound of the sonics kicking in, studying any sort of troubles that Chimera may have with it. Skystalker smirks as he just shrugs as the washing program begins its cycle, "Alright.. I find you very interesting Chimera and I should warn you.. that Lord Megatron will not show mercy so easily. He will terminate if he thinks you may be an opposition to the Empire. And there will be nothing that even I can do if you incur his wrath. Joining the grand army of the Decepticons is not enslavement. You will be allowed to feast on all the Autobots that you wish to and I may even help you into luring them in." and then he gestures with the tip of his rifle to the base of her tail, "You missed a spot." he teases. Then he looks up to study the nozzle heads then he knocks on the glass window, "How much longer is this program going to run for?" Robustus frowns at how Skystalker continues to speak to Chimera as he is, but turns his lips back to a neutral line to reply. "Approximately 3 more astroseconds sir." And the cycle did actually change in that amount of time, the vibrations switching to a hot dousing of strong chemicals which thoroughly cleaned out the rest of her as it dissolved the dirt and grime. "Mmm, this is much better than washing in the wild, though it takes away the fun of wrestling electrogators." Chimera grins, using what mobility she had left to gently wipe away the dirt. Robustus also set that shower to spray Chimera with wax too. She'll shine by the time she's done in there. Skystalker just shrugs as the tales of this femme has been highly exaggerated at least in his mind. He moves to the door and waits for it to release the seal and unlock itself. He turns to face Chimera, "Well, how do you feel? You look like you just stepped off the assembly line." he smirks as the door hiss open. He step out and to the side allowing the guards back in to detain Chimera once again. Then he looks to Robustus, "You're a civilian.. are your services being out sourced by the empire?" then he steps to the side and waits to fall back into line with the prisoner. Robustus taps his chest where the civilian Decepticon symbol has been painted there. "Lord Megatron needed a functional medic." is all he states as the guards move to resecure Chimera once the shower cycle has finished. He then moves to step next to her and takes her elbow as the guards move to head back toward the cell. The hot wax treatment is just as surprising, but not unwelcomed, Chimera rather enjoying the heat. Once the whole wash and shine program finishes she allows the guards to leash her again, their presence hardly enough to foul her mood with this delightfully fresh feeling. "You could say I feel as good as I look." Chimera grins, the radiant shine of her silver and emerald armor polished enough to see your own reflection in. A soft smirk curls her lips as Robustus takes her arm once more, her hip bumping him lightly in a playful manner, "And thanks to you, Rob. I needed that." Chimera has just nominated you for excellent Roleplay! Skystalker assumes his position in the rear of the formation just to keep a careful optic on everyone. He will help escort Chimera back to her cell before he excuses himself. He lowers his rifles and sighs with a little part of his processors hoping she'll accept Megatron's offer to become a soldier. But he remains quiet for most of the walk. Robustus smiles gently to that hip bump, "Welcome." he offers softly, escorting her with the mechs following them both to her cell. Reluctantly releasing her to the guards so they can place her back into her cell and restrain her within. "Anything else you need Chimera?" Chimera settles down in her cell once the original chains of placed back on her, the femme sitting down in a corner before shifting somewhat to get comfortable. "Maybe you could let me out?" She smiles, ears drooping to the sides to make a mock-cute face, knowing full well he couldn't do that. Robustus shakes his head a bit at that request, "Sorry Chimera, but one punishment from Lord Megatron was enough." he glances at the guards as the walk past him to their positions outside the cell. "Sadly I believe there are only two choices you have now. Join the Decepticons willingly. The other option.." he frowns and shakes his head, ".. I would rather not see that happen." Goa reappears unannounced outside Chimera's cell. "See your mug down here a lot," one of the guards remarks. "Say the same of you." A self-assured smile finalizes Goa's reply as he peers inside. Robustus is here, and Skystalker nowhere to be seen? Interesting. The grounder resumes the watching he seemed to be doing earlier. Chimera rolls her shoulders in a shrug, "We'll just have to see how it turns out then, won't we?" She would have called it a cycle right then, though Goa had to pop up out of nowhere, which he seemed to do a lot. Ears perk and swivel forward in the green mech's direction though her optics seemed somewhat dim. "Goa.. Can you come in here? We still need to talk..." Robustus glances over at Goa. "Shall I leave you two alone?" he inquires. Goa's chin rises slightly. "No, Robustus." Did /everybody/ here think he had a death wish? He looks over at the guard, who gives him a slight nod. Goa just gets a bit closer to the bars. "What'd you have to say to me, Chimera?" His look, dull, is about as cynical as they come. Chimera's gaze is shifted to the floor, her posture relaxing as she slipped into a more docile mode despite the hint of sadness growing on her expression. "That ride was never supposed to bring me somewhere safe, was it? Did you plan to bring me here the whole time?" By the looks of it she wasn't about to lash out like last time, simply sitting in the corner instead. "I want to know why... The worst thing that could be done, you went and did." Optics finally lift to look at Goa squarely. "Goa, to me this whole base, this whole war even, is just as much a prison as the cell I'm in now. How can you not see that?" Robustus inclines his head toward Goa, though he moves out of the cell and keeps an optic on him. Oh this is going to be a whopper of a story or explanation. He crosses his arms over his chest, just waiting to hear it Goa looks over at Robustus as he moves. He makes no movement to replace the medic's place inside the cell, perfectly content to stay outside at the bars. He keeps an eye on him a moment, then looks back at Chimera. He wedges his hands behind his back, glancing at Robustus and back again. "What makes you think I don't see?" He reminds himself that he doesn't have to be here but, by Primus, he is. He's too simple not to be. The other questions, though? He can't look Chimera in the optic to answer them. So he doesn't. Chimera gives Goa a bit of a dumbfounded look at his question, her arms spreading out to signify the cell enclosure. "I dunno, maybe the fact that I'm chained in a fraggin' cell and will likely get the slag beat out of me by Megatron on his next visit like last time? Goa, I'm not meant to be here, yet here I am." She crosses her arms, looking sternly at him. "Somehow the words 'I don't want to join' just never reaches you Bots and Cons." Robustus frowns a hint. "The lady asked questions, and you provide her no answers. How utterly Decepticon of you Goa." the medic notes. By now the guards have secured the cell door and have stepped back a bit to allow just the barest of privacy. He sighs a little, thinking to himself, (What Megatron wants he gets. Including yours truly.) he uncrosses his arms, facial features softening a bit. "Then don't let him." Goa tilts his nosecone down. His fans whirr up and puff a sigh ... he bares his dental plates, letting off steam with the hissing motors, before looking back up at Chimera with another flat look. "No one just hands /me/ answers," he mutters in Robustus' direction. "Chimera, I'm meant to be offline," his voice rather drones, "I'm fodder in a war I've got no quarrel in that'll likely kill me anyway, unless I give it some reason not to. That's you, that's any slagging sod that so much as looks at a Decepticon. I didn't chain you here, I didn't even bring you here. Megatron did. Don't tell me about war and prison--" He realizes his dental plates are bared again, and bites his lip. His hands are free, gesturing as he speaks ... but he locks them again to his back. "The place was safe." His glare, burning blood-red, dims slightly. "I didn't plan to turn you in." He growls-- "I probably couldn't've without that water everywhere. Whether I planned to or not." Chimera frowns softly, slowly moving from her spot to stand up and approach the cell door, hands upon the bars as she looks down at Goa, her expression sad and pitying. "But why? Why do you, and Robustus as well, allow yourselves to be dragged into something like this? Something you don't want to be part of." A hand reaches through the bars as best as the chains would allow, trying to gently brush the side of his helmet with the back of her fingers. "You maybe think I'm stubborn. Looking for a death wish even. But I can't do what you and Robustus did. I can't give Megatron what he wants. It'd go against my very nature." Chimera smiles softly, not playful, not teasing, but caring as she looks to the two mechs. "Heh, I'd rather be his personal floor waxer than fight for him." Her smile grows a little, the glow in her optics showing her humor. Robustus looks toward Chimera with calm silver optics. "Because Chimera they need me." comes his simple reply, "If I refused Megatron I may have as well never taken my medical oath at all." pausing a moment before stating, "Sometimes you have to be able to bend a little. Adapt. You will still be you." he taps his chest dead center, "In here where it counts. There is nothing Megatron can do to alter that." "Living to see this end is more important than making a point." He turns his head aside to eye the guards carefully. Slag it. It's not like Goa's motive hadn't been obvious at any point, right? He could just ... go with it. Claws tapping on the back of his helmet jerk his face back straight ahead, and he freezes a moment, but suppresses the reflex to back off. "I think you're an idealist, Chim. That's the same as both those things." His antennae fold forward, the motion a test of trust. He holds up one of his orange hands -- more stained rust-black at the moment. And glossy. Presumably polished from cleaning the grease pits. Maybe he got some of the dinobot's hydrochloric acid stores on him. "He's already got one of those, you know." "Hm.... I suppose you're both right. It's just taken me a long time to see it. I'll have to reevaluate Megatron's little offer... Though I will miss the wilds as I'll likely be kept in this base more often than not." Chimera's expression softens, thoughts clearly passing through her head as optics stare off a few moments. The movement of Goa's hand brought back her attention, blinking a few times to focus on what he said before the joke finally hit her, the femme chuckling softly. "Remind me not to get him mad, then. Though I'm sure it'll happen now again. It's me, after all." Robustus inclines his head to Chimera, then looks to Goa, "We should let her rest Goa. Megatron may call her to the throne room at any moment he so chooses." the medic notes, then turns to head out only pausing a moment to offer, "Rest well Chimera." then he heads off to the barracks. Recharge would do him some good. Goa acknowledges Robustus with a nod ... and lets him head out, leaving him without what it would seem he was treating as protection. He turns back to Chimera with a neutral stare. "Give him a reason to station you off-base." Goa smirks with a vengeance at the words-- 'not to get him mad'. "Then tell me how you pulled it off." With that, the roller turns to head off. It's quiet, just a movement of air, but a particularly sensitive audial might catch him mumbling to himself-- "Welcome to the smelter..." Chimera simply smirks as the two leave to go recharge, the femme looking after and calling to them, "See you mechs later." With that said she'd pull away from the bars, settling back down in the corner where she'd curl up and power down for the night. Category:Logs Category:2010 Logs Category:Chimera's Logs Category:Slipstream's Logs Category:Skystalker's Logs Category:Goa's Logs Category:Robustus's Logs